La de la Mala Suerte
by Akari Taisho-Kudo
Summary: -a dónde vas?- me detienes tomándome del brazo, "Es que no me puedes dejar? Estoy sufriendo, ya no quiero amarte por favor ya déjame". Inuxag


**Hey! soy yo de nuevo, aqui les dejo algo inspirado en la cancion de Jesse y Joy, no se si clasificaria como songfic porque no se mucho de eso :D, bueno espero que les agrade**

_**Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi, y la canción de Jesse y Joy, yo solo los tomo prestados para el fanfic**_

**La de la Mala Suerte**

Me encontraba en el Goshinboku, sentada en las raíces de ese árbol, allí lo había conocido, allí había comenzado mi dolor

-porque tenía que conocerte?- susurré con lagrimas en los ojos, no podía borrar esa imagen de mi mente, porque había sido tan tonta? Le amaba tanto que había sido una ciega, siempre con la esperanza de que el llegara a amarme, y cuando derrotamos a Naraku pensé que por fin estaríamos juntos, pero que tonta!

_Abriste una ventana despertando una ilusión_

_Cegando por completo mi razón_

_Mantuve la esperanza conociendo tu interior_

_Sintiendo tan ajeno tu calor_

_Probé de la manzana por amor_

"_Tengo que olvidarte, tengo que olvidarte,… ya compréndelo Kagome, el no te quiere olvídalo de una vez!"_- me reprendía mentalmente mientras las lagrimas caían por mis mejillas - es que acaso yo no merezco ser feliz?- me decía triste-por no puedo ser fría y solo olvidarte?... porque te tengo tan clavado en mi corazón?

Debía volver a su época de eso estaba segura pero… podría hacerlo? Podría dejarlo e irse?, quería olvidarlo, quería que dejar de sufrir, quería irse lejos, no quería mas mentiras, quería encontrar a alguien que la hiciera olvidarlo, que la quisiera y la hiciera feliz, si, ella si merecía ser feliz, le había dado todo y él cómo se lo pagaba? Mintiéndole… diciendo que me amaba, pero todo era una cruel mentira!, no tenia porque seguir así

_Quiero ya no amarte y enterrar este dolor_

_Quiero que mi corazón te olvide_

_No ser como tú, quiero ser yo la fuerte_

_Solo te he pedido a cambio tu sinceridad_

_Quiero que el amor al fin conteste_

_¿Por qué siempre soy yo la de la mala suerte?_

- porque lloras?- me preguntas y yo me giro, te veo detrás de mi- estas bien? que te ocurre? –

- nada… estoy bien- le mentí, dándole la espalda para que no pudiera verme

-no me mientas Kagome… porque llorabas?

- ya te dije que por nada- dije levantándome y comenzando a caminar de vuelta a la aldea, el me giró y me abrazo

- que te ocurre pequeña?- me dices dulcemente, se me apretó el corazón, cuanto serias capaz de fingir?

- suéltame- te rogué tratando de soltarme, me miraste extrañado, yo generalmente correspondía tus abrazos, tus besos, tus palabras lindas ja!- dije que me soltaras!, no te quiero cerca mío

- que te ocurre? Porque me dices eso- dices espantado

-porque estoy cansada de todas las mentiras!

- qué?.. Kagome yo te amo..- dices mientras tratas de abrazarme de nuevo pero yo me alejo antes de que puedas hacerlo

_Vienes, me acaricias y te marchas con el sol_

_Me duele solo ser tu diversión, no_

_Dices que me amas, que no hay nadie como yo_

_Que soy la dueña de tu corazón_

_Pero alguien más está en tu habitación_

- No… por favor ya déjame- dije comenzando a caminar hacia la aldea nuevamente

-a dónde vas?- me detienes tomándome del brazo, _"Es que no me puedes dejar? Estoy sufriendo, ya no quiero amarte por favor ya déjame" _pensé

- a despedirme-dije sin voltearme

- de…des…pe…dirte- balbuceaste con miedo- a dónde vas?

- a mi casa

- esta es tu casa – afirmaste

- no, no es así, yo…yo no pertenezco aquí-dije con lagrimas en los ojos

- si!, si perteneces aquí Kagome! Te amo…

-ya deja de mentirme!

_Quiero ya no amarte y enterrar este dolor_

_Quiero que mi corazón te olvide_

_Quiero ser como tú, quiero ser yo la fuerte_

_Solo te he pedido a cambio tu sinceridad_

_Quiero que el amor al fin conteste_

_¿Por qué siempre soy yo la de la mala suerte?_

-Ya deja de mentir Inuyasha yo se que tu no me quieres, lo sé! Lo ví!- le grité- yo nunca te importé… se que nunca podre ser ella… tú la quieres a ella no a mí, tu amas a Kikyo…

- Kagome yo…- dijiste nervioso, yo sonreí tristemente

- no importa… no te puedo obligar a amarme… lo entiendo… pero déjame ir, ya no quiero sufrir, quiero olvidarte… por favor…

-Kagome…

- no sabes cuánto te amo Inuyasha pero tú a mi no- quiso interrumpirme pero no lo deje- me voy… así estarás mejor, no soy ni seré nunca la dueña de tu corazón- dije alejándome, esta vez en dirección al pozo

_No, no pasa nada si el amor no es perfecto_

_Siempre y cuando sea honesto_

_Y no, ya para que pedir perdón, no es correcto_

_No puedo compartir lo que no se me dio_

_No soy la dueña de tu corazón_

_Yo soy quien sobra en esta habitación, no_

Camino lentamente, no tengo prisa y sé que no iras tras de mi pues te he dicho toda la verdad y ya no puedes fingir que me quieres cuando amas a otra, no puedo evitar el dolor dentro de mí, no sabes cómo odio este estúpido amor que tengo por ti, que contradictorio no?, pero que puedo hacer? Te amo con todo mi corazón pero ya no quiero tener más dolor, así que me voy pues que mas puedo hacer? _Quiero ya no amarte y enterrar este dolor, Quiero que mi corazón te olvide, Quiero ser como tú, quiero ser yo la fuerte, Solo te he pedido a cambio tu sinceridad, Quiero que el amor por fin conteste, ¿Por qué siempre soy yo la de la mala suerte?_

* * *

><p><strong>Un poco triste no?, en fin... dejen Reviews, ojo que son gratis :D<strong>


End file.
